Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye
by luv2write89
Summary: Just a little added scene to the Johnny Be Good episode between Johnny and Pawter when they were inside the Royale at the end of the episode. What I think could have been said if they'd had a few more moments together. Major Spoilers for the episode, obviously. John Jaqobis/Pawter Simms.


So I'm still gutted over Pawter's death, was really hoping they'd find a way to bring her back in the finale but sadly it doesn't look like that's going to happen. She died so quickly, which was shocking and probably why they wrote the death scene that way in the show, but I think it would have been nice if she and Johnny could have had one last moment to say goodbye. So here it goes! First chapter will be Pawter's perspective, second chapter will be from Johnny's.

* * *

The Royale

Pawter breathed a sigh of relief as she handed the contract over to Delle Seyah. It was over, it was finally over. Old Town was saved from the clutches of the Company and Westerly was one step closer to their independence. There was still a lot of work to be done, but for today this was enough.

She turned her head to look over at Johnny, who was smiling tenderly at her and she felt her pulse quicken ever so slightly as she smiled back.

Gods she loved this man. None of this would have been possible without him. He'd risked everything for her, including the trust of his best friend and brother by lying about what they'd been up to, and hadn't even batted an eye. Even after. . .after what she'd done to take down the wall, he still was there supporting her. It meant the world to her. . . _he_ meant the world to her. What he'd said outside the Royale a few minutes ago resonated loudly with her . . .

 _"As long as I have a home, you have a home."_

In that moment she knew that no matter where she went, or what she did, she wanted Johnny Jaqobis at her side.

She'd never have predicted this a year ago, that Johnny would be the Jaqobis brother she'd be in love with. After everything that had happened between her and D'avin, she'd closed herself off for a bit. It had been humiliating and embarrassing; something that they could laugh about now but at the time his rejection had hurt like hells. She knew he'd been in love with Dutch too, it didn't take an idiot to see but she'd been so desperate for something at that time that she'd put the blinders on. Then Johnny came sweeping in, trying to fix the damage that D'avin had left behind once again. Who knew it would turn into this?

Things were finally starting to look up and she couldn't wait to get out of this bar, to leave with Johnny and to finally get some one on one time to talk about this whole marriage thing. She tore her gaze away from Johnny, looking down momentarily at the ring that still rested on the fourth finger of her left hand.

She remembered bits and pieces from last night, but this particular event was a bit hazy. She was pretty sure Pree had been the one to officiate, but had it been legal? Was it something Johnny even wanted? All these questions were whirling through her head but she knew they'd have time to answer them.

Pawter looked up at Delle Seyah, who was drumming her fingers on the edge of the bar, the dagger lying a few inches away to her right. A sense of unease began to grow as Delle Seyah hadn't signed the contract yet. Why wasn't she making the motion to sign the contract?

"Poor pretty Pawter. . ." Delle Seyah began, picking up the dagger as she turned to face her. Then without any warning, she plunged the dagger deep into her sternum before yanking it out viciously.

". . .kill them all." Delle Seyah finished smiling wickedly at Pawter before turning away.

Pain shot through her body as Pawter looked down in shock, her brain trying to register what had happened. She placed her hands over the wound, feeling the blood tricking through her fingers before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

As she looked up at the ceiling of the bar, tears slowly trickled down the side of her face as she knew that this was it.

She was dying.


End file.
